


Just Beneath the Skin

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Natsu struggles with keeping his demonic side under control. Will the monster within be released and wreak havoc on his loved ones?





	Just Beneath the Skin

_Fire. Everything was on fire. Burning. Brighter and hotter, the flames kept spreading. Lava seemed to burn through his veins, claws scratching at his skin as if something trying to break free. Screams surrounded him but all he could see was darkness. Where was she? He couldn’t find her. Where was he? He didn’t know. He tries to scream out loud against the pain but no one can hear him. _

_A mighty roar erupts from deep inside him, a monster trying to break free. He could just make out it’s razor sharp teeth and blood red eyes that seem to burn into his soul. Heart pounding faster, the blood rushing loudly through his veins. It was deafening. This had to be a dream, he thought to himself. No such monster could truly exist. His eyes darted around looking for someone, something, anything that could potentially help him. Nothing but darkness and fire could be seen. It was a nightmare...and it was only just beginning. He falls to his knees as his hands rush to hold his head. His flesh rips to shreds as scales appear, his head feels as if it’s split in two as horns grow from his skull, deep lacerations tear down his back releasing dark, leathery wings stretching widely behind him. His scream is replaced by another roar as pain fills his mouth, teeth elongate into sharp fangs growing and pushing aside his smaller teeth. He couldn’t seem to close his mouth without piercing his tongue or lips with the new set of teeth.  
_

_Suddenly, the flames disappear as the scene changes before him replaced by a cobblestone pathway, blue sky with the sun hanging high, and then he sees… **Lucy**. Her name barely a whisper on his lips. His feet try to carry him forward but a force kept him planted where he is. Trying harder and harder to go to her, Natsu called out to her but she couldn’t hear him. She was holding a large, old-looking book, her gaze fixated on it. The scene flashed forward, dark spidery veins covering her one side as Lucy screamed in pain. Natsu roared, hitting against the invisible force keeping him in place. He needed to help her. He couldn’t stand watching her in pain. And then she collapsed, fire erupting around her. Tears streamed down his face and somehow he’s looking down at her still form in his lap. Blood coated his throat and covering her body, her brown eyes no longer shining with life as he was used to seeing, she laid there lifeless before her._

Natsu shoots up in bed, his hair plastered to his face drenched in sweat. His heart beating erratically as his eyes dart around him. He was in Lucy’s apartment, in her bed, and sleeping beside him was the blonde herself. Soft, even breaths cause her chest to rise and fall. The fire mage sighed in relief. It wasn’t real, he reminds himself. Taking a deep breath, he slows his heart down to a steady beat then wrapped his arms around Lucy’s sleeping figure to lay back down next to her. She hummed a little with the adjustment, partially waking up.

“Natsu?” Her sleepy voice was soft as she tried turning to look at him over her shoulder. She saw his hair was wet against his forehead and he was lightly shaking. “Are you okay?” She asks concerned, waking up a little bit more, ready to listen if he needed to talk.

“Just a bad dream. I didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep, Luce,” he smiled at her and nuzzled against the back of her shoulder, cuddling closer. Lucy turned over in his arms to face him then brushed aside his bangs from his eyes. Her doe-y brown eyes gazed into his, her smile reached her eyes filled with her love for him.

“Well, whatever it was, it was just a dream. I’m here, Natsu. Everything is okay,” she assured him then stretched up to kiss him. Her lips feather soft against his before tucking herself under his chin, snuggled close against his chest. “I love you, Natsu.”

His arms around her tightened as he kissed the top of her head. “I love you too, Luce.”


End file.
